S1E12 (18.11.14)
Pedeki Pisać raporty! Alceus Gorąco witamy w powietrznym mieście... Jak zwykle w moim wypadku nigdy nie może tak być, choć z pozoru zapowiadało się całkiem nieźle. Po zacumowaniu okrętu, bogom dzięki że odbyło się to automatycznie, przywitała nas oficer porządkowa tamtejszej społeczności. Podobno wyznaczona specjalnie do tego zadania przez kogoś zwanego Hegemon. Sprawiała wrażenie miłej mimo że strasznej służbistki. Oprowadziła nas szybko po mieście i pokazała targowisko. "Nie rozdzielać się! Wszyscy razem!". Targowisko robiło wrażenie. Służbistka pokazała nam sklep z bronią, wzięła mnie chyba za jakiegoś prymitywa patrząc na to co w tym sklepie było. Nie mogłem pozwolić by tak zostało więc niepostrzeżenie znalazłem sobie sprzedawcę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Trochę czasu zajęło mi znalezienie czego chciałem ale udało się. Statek oraz "Cień", tak dumnie nazwałem pojazd latający znaleziony w ładowni zostały uzbrojone. Kiedy zaświeci się odpowiednią gotówką i użyje odpowiednich słów można zdziałać cuda. Kiedy Służbistka wraz z Celią i Sulikiem mnie znaleźli okazało się że nasz nierozgarnięty majtek nawigator wlazł w "coś" i już tam został, stawiam że Sulik trzyma go jako ozdobę w maszynowni. Szkoda go, ale lepiej że tam niż na statku miał by coś zrobić. I stało się. Czar miłej służbistki prysł. Jak ona mogła mi założyć to draństwo! Niewiele mogłem zrobić kiedy za karę założyła mi na ramie opaskę. Nie twierdzę że nigdy ich na sobie nie miałem, ale nigdy za to że poszedłem na spacer sam. Okazało się że ten cały Hegemon zaprosił nas na audiencję "To wielki zaszczyt poznać Hegemona". Kiedy wróciliśmy na statek chciałem zdjąć opaskę lecz wtedy padłem na ziemie sparaliżowany, zapamiętać następnym razem zdejmuje mi to Sulik nie Celia. Lecz burza dopiero miała nadejść. Silberg poinformował mnie że skanowali systemy statku, to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Kiedy dotarliśmy na audiencje, Hegemon siedział za jakąś kotarą, jak się później okazało jakąś tarczą ochronną. Nie mogłem mu zaufać lecz składał on ciekawą propozycję na paliwo rozszczepialne, to które ma napędzać silniki okrętu. Układ został zawarty, a my wraz z służbistką Harriet, bo tak ma na imię udaliśmy się na okręt. Dlaczego ja się nie z orientowałem od razu że to nie może być realne. Po wejściu do ładowni Kot był spokojny i nie chciał jeść, powinienem od razu poznać manipulacje. Kolejna rzecz nie było Silberga, natomiast był ten wielki obcy z ukrytego pokoju, był Arkon na robalach i był ten automaton który szukał mutantów. Nic z tych rzeczy nie miało prawa bytu. Jak najlepiej odciąć zmysły od świata? Ból! Kilka kropel krwi i wróciłem do rzeczywistości, a po chwili cała reszta. Ten stary pryk poddał nas próbie i jeszcze był pod wrażeniem. Nie daruje mu tego mimo że zaproponował intratną współpracę jeśli będziemy w mieście jeszcze kiedyś. Po wyjściu od Hegemona, opaski na ramieniu już nie było podobnie jak Harriet. Ciekawe co teraz nasza służbistka zrobi kiedy i ją poddano próbie. Celia Sulik Koniec być bliski. Kobiety nie jeść nic. Biała rasa wymierać a Sulik zapłakać nad jej losem. Nie mieć jednak duża czasu bo Kapitan nalegać na ulepszenia w maszynownia. Sulik zasięgać regularnie porady duchów. Lao wiedzieć najlepiej jak urządzać maszynownia. Sulik być ich łącznikiem tylko. Wtem kończać się zioło i pomysły Sulika też. My dobić wreszcie do Gniazda Powietrznych Węży. Sulik wreszcie kupi sobie kapelusz jak w wizjach. My iść. Na doku stać chuda i żylasta brzydota. Mielić coś ozorem ale w ustach nic. Żeby jakieś jedzenie chociaż jadła tak mieląc. Biedna biała kobieta. Sulik uronić dla niej łzę. Gniazdo Powietrznych Lao mieć w środku wielka Lao, Duża Mojo. Sulik wyczuwać to przez swoje Bramy Duchów w ciele. Nie wiedzieć czy zła czy dobrze. Lao w chmurach nie być jednak ani dobra ani zła. Lao w chmurach mogą być właściwa lub nie właściwe w dana chwila. Gdyby Sulik tylko mieć zioła... My iść na targ, szukać Większa Nóż dla Wielka Nóż lecz ten gdzieś pierzchnąć. Dalej Sulik znaleźć zioła i nie do końca pamiętać... ale chyba się prawie ożenić i kupić wielka bronia do naszego latającego Mechanicza Ręka, która być jak Statek... nie ... do Kapitana Który Przejść Bramę Ducha... hmm... Sulik jeszcze pomyśli nad nazwą dla Statek. Chude Żylaste zakuć Wielka Nóż jak pospolitego pustynnego Xuyothla w obroża. Ja to się właściwie już nie dziwiać białej rasie. W plemieniu Sulika by ją ukamieniowano, za to że się odzywa, jako najchudszą w plemieniu, bez zjedzeniu czegoś wpierw. A tu ona obrożać Wielka Nóż i nikt nic nie mówić tylko iść za nią do miasta. Koniec jest bliski. Ale teraz przynajmnie Sulik mieć kapelusz. Zupełnie jak Papa Legba, wielki Lao Dróg. W centrum Wielka Duchy. Bramy w Suliku aż skwierczeć mocą. Tam spotkać Gruby Człowiek Cień (My go nie widzieć, ale musieć być najgrubszy bo go wszyscy słuchać). On nam mącić w głowach mrocznym szeptem i Sulik wiedzieć, że nic z tego dobrego nie być. Od samego początku wiedzieć. Jak? Ano nie podano nic do jedzenia. Wyobrazić sobie??? Nic dziwnego, że to to Chude Żylaste nie ma nic do jedzenia. W plemieniu, zawsze najgrubszy być Wódź. Ale Wódz zawsze jeść TYLKO jak inne mieć się czym tuczać. W plemieniu ludzie grube nie dlatego, że zachłanne... tylko że grube kości mają i geny po babci... Tutaj być inaczej. Gruby Człowiek Cień zjadać wszystko w mieścia i biała ludzie głodować. Nie godny taki Wódz, co sam się obżera a gościom nic nie daje. Wielka Nóż coś tam sie słuchać bo tamten mu obiecać Wieczne Słońce. Ja mówić, że to błąd ale Wielka Nóż - dobry chłop - nie zjaść śniadania od wczorajszej kolacji... i biedny osłabnąć na głowie trochę. Dać się zmanipulować mrocznem szeptem i zaakceptować szataństwo Gruba Cień. Wszystko co dziać się potem może być wynikiem zła Zioło. Ale Sulik palić bo lubi a nie, że musi... Sulik może przestać w każdej chwili... Tak czy siak my wrócić do Statek. Futer z Piekła leżeć na włazie... zły znak... nic kombinować ani nie kraść ani ryba nic nie zjadać, nie tuczyć się...ZŁEEE MOJO! My wejść na statka i poleciać Bombardować Konwergencja... ee.. to znaczy.. odwiedzać znajomych z za granicy. No i dalej to już tylko zwidy i Sulik tak myślać, że jego duch zawędrować w te rejony świata, które jeszcze nie do końca wyśnili Przedwieczni, bo to tam się właśnie tak wszystko kitwasić zazwyczaj. Były roboty i Ci, Którzy Przybili z Gwiazd. Futer z Piekła też tam był i wszyscy z załogi ale ... to jakieś były majaki. Sulik wszystkich uratował i mocą Duchów cofnął ich do komnaty Grubego Człowieka Cienia. To on nas wepchnął w obszary Niedokończonej Pieśni, żebyśmy stracili rozum. Podlec - Mówiłem. My opuścić to miasto z tym Chudym Żylastym... może jak sie Futer podzieli rybami to się uda trochę dziewczynę dokarmić. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/15655638/AHS-12-PapaLegba.jpg Harriet Rankiem dostałam polecenia od samego Hegemona. Na krótkiej audiencji zlecił mi opiekę nad grupą gości poszukiwaczki Hannah. Nakazał czujność i ostrożność w stopniu wyższym niż standardowy. Zadanie przyjęłam bez zastrzeżeń i oddaliłam się wykonać. Przybyli niedługo po wyznaczonej godzinie. Czekałam przy kopule energetycznej po stronie doków. Łatwo rozpoznałam ich już z daleka, załączony do rozkazów opis statku był dość dokładny i jak zwykle zgodny w całości w rzeczywistością. Co prawda nie wiedziałam dlaczego grupa może stanowić dla nas jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Liczyła sobie czterech członków : nieokrzesanego murzyna zacofanego technologicznie i umysłowo, mężczyznę mianującego się kapitanem, o dość prymitywnym wyglądzie i uzbrojeniu, jednego cichego towarzysza oraz przeciętną kobietę. Nic godnego dłuższego zainteresowania. Wstępna obserwacja przyniosła wnioski łatwe do przewidzenia – grupa była wiece niezdyscyplinowana. Ponadto przejawiała niezdrowe zainteresowanie wysoce niebezpieczną bronią i jedynie bronią, nie licząc zakupu steru do maszyny latającej. W trakcie przebywania na terenie miasta, przybysze mimo ostrzeżeń rozdzielili się, wskutek czego jeden z nich uległ trwałemu rozszczepieniu cząsteczek i degradacji do postaci dwuwymiarowej. Po tym incydencie zadecydowałam, że osobnik będący kapitanem wymaga zastosowania obroży magnetycznej w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa jemu, a także ograniczenia kłopotów z jego udziałem obywatelom. Wyjątkowo buntowniczy i nieposłuszny człowiek. Kobieta wykazywała się przeciętną bystrością umysłu, stosowała nieporadny fałsz celem zakamuflowania planów i celów towarzyszy. Czarnoskóry członek załogi nadużywał środków odurzających i prawdopodobnie trwale stracił jasność umysłu. Żadne kobietę nie przejęło się utratą jednego z załogantów, co świadczy o skrajnym okrucieństwie lub braku sfery emocjonalnej w organizmach. Obserwacje zgodnie z rozkazami zostały przekazane przełożonym, a grupa została przyprowadzona na audiencję do samego Hegemona. Zgodnie z dalszymi poleceniami, po podpisaniu porozumienia pomiędzy Hegemonem a przybyszami, udałam się z nimi na statek celem pełnienia funkcji strażnika i nawigatora. Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce później nadal nie wydają mi się w pełni jasne i zrozumiałe, pewne jest jednak, że moja ufność pokładana w opiekunie Powietrznego Miasta stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Nigdy do tej pory nie spotkałam się z takim traktowaniem przez niego oficerów i o ile oczywistym są dla mnie testy przeprowadzane na nieznajomych, o tyle sposób w jaki zostałam potraktowana jako oficer stoi w całkowitej sprzeczności do obrazu Hegemona, jaki znałam dotychczas. Zupełnie nieznane były też abstrakcja i absurd doświadczone na pokładzie statku, a także spotkana tam istota o trzech metrach wzrostu i godnej podziwu sile, odporności na broń. Jestem zafascynowana stworzeniem i będę dążyć do poznania tej rasy czy też narzędzia, o ile nie była to wynikowa oddziaływań sił zewnętrznych na mój umysł. Zaintrygował mnie też komputer pokładowy statku, który wydaje się być zaawansowaną technologicznie sztuczną inteligencją. Obroża magnetyczna została zdjęta kapitanowi w chwili opuszczania przeze mnie ratusza. Kiedy i pod czyją tym razem opieką grupa opuszczała budynek – nie wiem.Kategoria:Sesje